An unexpected occurrence
by Winged-killjoy-vampy-chan
Summary: This is a little oneshot focusing on the Rabbit, him having a little adventure of his own. It's kind of a twisted version of the original story.I'm not very good at summaries, but don't let this deter you from reading the story!


Allo good people! This is a short little oneshot I wrote for English class, and thought it would be cool to get some feedback on it. The prompt was "On a bright, cold day in April, the clocks were striking thirteen." And so on, and so on. The idea to do an Alice in Wonderland fic came out of God-knows-where. I decided to mix it up a bit though, keeping it to the original characters in the story, but instead of Alice, I used her male version (whom I named Cabel). Anyway, this is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy! ^_^

(Do I have to do a disclaimer now? Ah well, I'll do one anyway) I do not own Alice in Wonderland in any way, shape or form, so don't be hatin'.

* * *

It was a bright, cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen. Many people of other worlds would consider this anomaly quite queer, but on the contrary, for the inhabitants of this little "wonderland" (as some may call it), it was an expected and normal part of the day, this thirteenth hour.

But for the young child, (who called himself Cabel; what a peculiar name, indeed!) this frigid weather and odd time of day was quite fascinating; as he peered around through his round-rimmed (and quite laughable-looking) glasses, as if to make that all he was seeing was in fact real, and not just a scene out of his imagination. I laugh to myself as I think of this, because the expression on the poor boy's face was so bewildered! And after assuring him that what he was seeing was, in fact, real, he quickly ran off with the two other small (yet quite plump) children, looking as happy as can be.

At that point, however, the blasted timer around my neck began to clang profusely, signaling that I was again, late for the very important meeting (or in better words, gathering) I was ordered to attend. My nose twitched in distaste.

"That blasted little boy, I do hope I don't have the utmost _pleasure_ of running into him again." I muttered angrily to myself, hopping along down the path of the overgrown forest. As soon as I uttered those words, though, several voices (which overlapped quite eerily, I shudder at the thought of them) began to echo a hollow response.

"_Now, now, sire, do keep your mind on more important matters. Such as, hmm, where you should be going? Oh, and also, why this lovely day is so frigid? You _should _remember the perfectly horrible disaster that occurred the last time there was a day so cold like this." _The latter answer struck me cold, causing me to freeze in my tracks. My voice began to grow panicked.

"D-do you mean?"

"_Yes, yeesss." _The eerie voices replied once again. _Could something like that happen again? _I shook my head to clear the muddling thoughts. _No no, that would be absolutely impossible. _After assuring myself that there would in fact be _no _horrendous disaster (involving a certain someone with a frayed hat and wild eyes), I resumed my pace and continued through the woods.

...But as I flitted along, strange sights were coming upon me. There were terrified, shaking creatures hidden underneath leaves and cowering in the knots of overgrown trees (I can only tell that they were there because of my superbly heightened senses), the nipping wind began to increase at a rapid rate, and the sun overhead seemed to get brighter and brighter! (Which was odd because there was still a heavy shade of trees overhead...)

My already pounding heart and quick breathing rose even more so with the impending worry that something terrible was indeed going to occur. _Oh please, dear Providence, _please_ don't let this happen again. _I thought, now almost to the point of shaking. I then decided that only time would tell if the unspeakable _did _happen, and reaching my destination would further prove the point.

As I drew near the clearing where a grand table with delightful treats was to be set up, the air and sky around me seemed to calm a bit. The wind died down, and the sun shined a bit less brightly, making it a bit more pleasant to see. All that changed, however, when I reached this said clearing. As I had expected, everyone (including the boy called Cabel, the insane hare, the small-yet-indignant mouse, and last of all, the also-but-not-quite-as-insane hatter) was sitting before me.

"Hello, Hatter, everyone." I nodded towards the guests, who paid me no attention. They were all peering toward the Hatter. And at the moment the man lifted his head, my worst fears were confirmed. His eyes had shone a vibrant green, not unlike usual, but there was a glint in them that suggested that his mind had snapped, once again. Only a higher being would know what could happen next. He spoke the next words slowly and clearly, mouth spreading into a wicked grin.

"Hello, my dear Rabbit."

* * *

Yay! Well, this is it for this one...hope ya liked!

*insert desperate groveling for reviews here*


End file.
